


Damaris and Evelyn

by theLilyBird



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that C-Sec officer and the young refugee girl in ME3 who were super cute and you instantly wanted them to get married and have babies and live happily ever after? This is a cute little one shot about them, because I'm so lame.</p><p>~Originally Posted on DA~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaris and Evelyn

Evelyn had spent the past week in the noisy, crowded, and rather depressing refugee camp hoping to see her mother and father again. She'd pray to whatever gods she thought would listen, and wish on every little eyelash. She'd even taken on a strange habit of pestering the young turian C-Sec Officer that spent the majority of his time behind a desk.

Damaris had spent the past few nights checking up on the blonde refugee girl. He'd find himself wandering over to the cot she'd called hers to make sure she was alright. Once he even stood sentinel by her bed. He never really bothered to make up an excuse for why he'd become so interested in taking care of the human.

Sometimes, back home with her family, Evelyn would see turians passing through their little colony. They'd always interested her. Their bird-like bodies and beautiful face paint. Especially the males. They always had such long, glorious fringe. When she was honest with herself, she was enthralled by their grace and confidence. 

Even when he tried not to, Damaris constantly studied humans. Their soft, flexible fringe he'd discovered was hair was always his favorite. Not to mention how squishy they seemed. They were walking contradictions, and that fascinated him. Dangerous and vulnerable. Strong and flexible. 

Evelyn was just a year away from getting out of the colony and into the galaxy. She led a sheltered life, and it had begun to bug her. Working on a farm in the middle of nowhere, with immature colony boys around every corner was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. 

Really, he wasn't old enough to have been assigned to a post alone. Damaris was fresh out of basic and his plates had only fully developed a year ago. But he'd gotten stuck behind this desk because C-Sec needed the better trained elsewhere. He wasn't going to argue. He was a good turian.

Damaris had wasted all of the last three hours, trying to help an asari find her daughter. They'd found her of course. In her bunk, in fact. Though, when he'd returned to his place behind the desk, he'd found Evelyn waiting beside it.

"Evelyn," he said in greeting, walking back behind the desk he'd might as well call home.

"Damaris," she began, her ocean blue eyes following him. "I've been hearing from some of the other refugees that a turian's been watching over me at night. Mind explaining?"

Her voice wasn't accusing and her eyes weren't angry. Humans, he'd discovered, had a few dozen ways of being expressive.

He shrugged his shoulders the way he'd seen humans do. "You've got no one else," he said, before adding; " _Yet_." He'd discovered she was rather sensitive about her family, and he didn't really want to upset her. "It's dangerous around here. I thought you could use a little watching over."

Without a word, she leaned over the counter and pressed her fleshy mouth to the side of his face before returning to her position. "You're really sweet, Damaris. Thank you."

Evelyn didn't give him time to respond, for her lack of confidence and sheltered life didn't allow her much knowledge on the turian culture. She spun around and began to walk away. Just in case she'd inadvertently done wrong. 

"Ev!" Damaris called from behind her, forcing her to turn and look at him. "I get off early today. A lot of the others are going to take their mates to dinners and whatnot. We could go get something to eat and check for news on your parents."

"I'll meet you at your desk around 1700," Evelyn answered, trying to contain her excitement. Damaris was both unbelievably sweet and indescribably funny. Two things none of the immature boys back in her colony were. Maybe things were beginning to look up for her.


End file.
